The present invention pertains to a phonograph record album and slip case in which the album actually is a relatively flat box-like container having similar side panels spaced apart a limited distance and having one open end provided with relatively long access notches extending inward from the edges of the side panels of the container to facilitate the engagement of records when disposed therein, and a slip case which is complementary in size and shape to the container also has one open end, the box-like container and slip case both being made from sheet-type paper board stock of suitable thickness, blanks from which the container and slip case are formed being suitably cut or stamped from such sheet stock and various panels thereof are folded and connected together to form the finished products.
Forming various types of boxes and containers from paper board sheet stock is quite old and in recent years, in which the packaging industry has grown to enormous proportions, the formation of numerous types of container has been the subject of many patents. There are a number of primary objectives in forming cartons and containers from such sheet stock, one of the principal objectives being to form blanks from sheet stock in which there is a minimum amount of waste and as much of the sheet stock as possible is used in the formation of the desired product.
Other objectives are to form various cases, boxes and the like from sheet stock in which various panels are folded in certain ways and upon each other to strengthen the finished product. For purposes of facilitating the shipment of such containers prior to ultimate use thereof, it has also been an extensive practice to ship such cartons in blank condition and folding the same into the finished product occurs at the location where the containers are to be used. It also has been quite common to utilize adhesive in various ways to form the finished product and render it stable and rigid.
Other objectives in the industry have been to form containers having various characteristics and shapes to facilitate the use thereof in holding certain types of products, including cases to contain and protect such items as phonograph records and tape cassettes. To adapt the case or container for such use, it is desirable to have notches extending inwardly from an open end or side of the container in order that the phonograph record or cassette may be engaged readily along one edge to remove the same from the container. Forming notches of this type in certain kinds of boxes and other forms of containers is not now. Although not adapted to contain phonograph records and cassettes, a number of boxes and containers have been developed which have notches in an open end or side thereof to facilitate the engagement of items to be contained in the same. For example, prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,128,341 and 2,128,342, to Zalkind, both dated Aug. 30, 1938, pertain to containers in the nature of file drawers for cards or other similar item, the opposite sides of the container having elongated notches extending thereinto, the containers, being formed from sheet paper stock and blanks, are suitably creased or incised to preform certain foldable panels and the like which result in formation of the finished box-like structure.
Another container similar to the Zalkind containers comprises the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,425 to Tanner, dated Jan. 21, 1941, in which opposite ends of a box-like structure are provided with access notches extending thereinto from the open edges of the container which also is formed from a blank of paper-like stock that has been suitably creased and incised.
Another example of carton formed from paper sheet stock material comprises the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,081 to Ringler, dated Jan. 1, 1957, and pertaining to a cigarette carton having a flap comprising a closure for the carton, the flap being incised relative to one side of the carton to facilitate the bending thereof incident to removing cigarettes from the carton, said incisions being angular to each other.
Still another prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,219, to Shimel, dated Dec. 15, 1959, shows a structure in which a container is folded from sheet paper stock material to form a box-like member having elongated notches in opposite sides which are three thicknesses of material and a telescoping cover also is from sheet material to extend over the top of the box-like container.
Two other prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,928 to Perkins, dated Apr. 13, 1978, and 4,125,189, in Fujimoto, dated Nov. 14, 1978, respectively show relatively thin box-like containers adapted to be slidably moved through an open end of a slip cover, both items being formed from sheet like material and folded in certain ways to form the finished product.